His Sister's Secret
by maytheday
Summary: Clay Jensen has a younger sister, who has secrets of her own, similar to Hannah Baker. How will Clay react when he discovers those secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; This series has sensitive topics such as suicide and self harm. If you are sensitive to these topics then this series may not be for you.

* * *

My reflection was almost unrecognizable, I felt the deep circles underneath my eyes to try and rub away the deep, dark circles. The tower wrapped around my body couldn't hide my bones above my chest from sticking out awkwardly. My skin was lifeless, and the only thing bright was my green eyes staring back at me. But even then, my eyes were no longer dancing.

"Lacie!" I reverted my eyes from the bathroom mirror at my name, "Hurry up! I have to brush my teeth."  
"I'm coming Clay." I whispered, quickly splashing cold water on my face and getting dressed I exited the bathroom, acting like I hadn't just stared in the mirror pathetically of the past half hour.

"Good morning lovely." My Mother rubbed my shoulder on my way to the kitchen, holding a bright pink bowl with a heaping helping of eggs. I didn't react to her voice, but shifted away at her touch, "Jeez Lacie, you have been acting so odd these past few months."  
I stared at her eyes, had she not noticed the horrible events of this past year. "Mom." I whispered, "Just because you working against the Jensens doesn't mean you have to be insensitive."

"I wasn't-"

I walked away before she could say more, nearly bumping into Clay, "Watch out." He scoffed. I mostly ignored him.

"Do you want toast, Lacie?" I heard my Mom call from the kitchen.

I turned up my nose at the mention, "I'm just going to do without breakfast." I shrugged.

"Here, I'll drive you." My Dad turned the paper from his seat at the table.

I shook my head, "I'll just walk." I insisted.

Clay cast me a look. But he didn't find anything wrong and just nodded.

It was a cold day, and the wind seemed to whip my deep brown hair around my face and leave small scratches. I didn't tie it up in a ponytail, I just let it painfully bite me. I was used to the cold, and I didn't mind it. Usually Clay would drive me to school since Dad bought Clay a car after he crashed his bike. But, lately I've been wanting to just be alone. Loneliness was pleasurable to me, I'm already eating myself up inside, and without anyone else helping. Secrets were normal to me, for example nobody knew how many issues I was having with myself right now and truth be told, I don't want anyone to know.

"Aye Jensen!"

I froze at my spot and turned, "Tony." I acknowledged him while he sat in his glossy red convertible.

"Where's your brother?"

"I wanted walk." I said, "I don't need Clay to go to school you know?"

"I know, I know." Tony popped open the passenger door to his convertible, "Wanna ride?"

I chewed on my bottom lip in thought, "Sure." I said flatly, "Why not."

I sat down and stared at the road ahead of me, the silence chewing me up inside, "I know what your doing." I turned my head to him.

Tony drummed his thumb on the wheel, "What do you mean?"  
I stared at him thinking whether or not I should give him a response, "I know your the person that gave me the letter Tony, and I know you read it."  
Tony stared at the road head of him, "Hm." Was all he said.

"The day you gave Clay the tapes, you gave me her letter… the letter that was from her addressed to me." I paused, "And the letter was opened… and I know that Hannah wouldn't have sealed the letter and opened it again."

Tony stopped at a red light, "Listen kid, you can be mad at me for opening the letter and reading it, whatever. It's just what I read."

I winced, "Don't worry about it."  
"Don't worry about it? Seriously Jensen?" He almost seemed upset, "She was tellin' you no to end up like her. You think I don't know what that means?"

"I know you know." I whispered, "Because for the last couple of months all yo have been doing is staring at my fucking wrists, and staring at my face to make sure I'm not crying." I crossed my arms and slumped back down, "Your not that slick."

"Well Hannah knew." Tony said, "She left that letter, and the note inside of it to warn you. She was warning you to do better."  
"God Tony? Don't you get it? People can't wake up and fucking change in a millisecond. And believe it or not, I don't want to be the center of attention as the next 'depressed girl'." Tony pulled up to the front of our school. I grabbed the door, but it was instantly clicked locked.

"You gotta tell Clay." Tony told me.

"What? No." I turned my voice into a hushed whisper, "He doesn't even know why I listened to the tapes."  
"Either you tell him, or I will." The door's clicked unlocked.

I slammed the door, "You don't control me."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to the bathroom after my banter with Tony, I splashed cool water over my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked shaken up as I had expected, I was gripping the edge of my porcelain sink with white knuckles. Tony wouldn't tell Clay I mean he just couldn't. If Tony did he would fuck my life over. And I mean fuck it over really bad. If my Mom found out she would send me to a home or something, and then I would be taken out of the one place that I felt comfortable with. My hands were still shaking when I removed them from the sides of the sink.

I grabbed my backpack from my shoulders and rummaged through it until I found clear pill bottle at the bottom, I popped open the lid and put two pills under my tongue. I cupped water in my hands and swallowed the two painkillers down my throat in an instant.

"Jensen?" I heard someone call from the stall behind me, I turned around instantly and hid the pill bottle behind me.

I saw my chemistry teacher in a pale white skirt and a blue blouse, clutching her binder in her hands and her gray hair stuck up at the top of her head. "Good Morning Mrs. Laine." I said with a smile.

She took a step forward, "I hope you do realize that there is a mirror directly behind you, and I can see what you are clutching behind your back."  
My heart dropped to the bottom of my chest, "Advil." I said shaking them in front of me, "Cramps."

My teacher held out her hand to me and grabbed the bottle with a swift motion, "Come with me Ms. Jenson."  
I breathed out and followed the chemistry teacher out of the bathroom and directly into the principal's office. I felt like the entire world was a cartoon, I mean there was no way that I could have this much bad luck in one day. Mrs. Laine instructed me to sit on the chair while she called Mr. Boran. I didn't argue and did she what she asked. I considered jumping out of the window and running down to my house, but I knew it was too far and I would still have to face the consequences anyways.

"Ms. Jensen." I jumped at the words of my principle behind me as he walked towards his desk and sat on his deep chair. He placed forward my bottle of pills on his desk, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"It's advill." I lied, "Menstruation cramps are really bad. Not that you would know."

Mr. Boran flushed pink and stared at the bottle once more, "Why is there no label of what type of pills there are?"  
The real reason was because I had taken the actual label of hardcore pain killers that they actually were for this specific reason, "I'm sorry I didn't know that would be a crime." I wasn't answering the question, but I was avoiding it and thankfully it worked.

"Well Lacie even bringing advil on a school campus is against policy, and could result in expulsion." He fumbled with a few papers on my desk, "Seeing that you have no strikes against your name, and that your have a solid 4.0 I have no reason to believe you are lying. But, this is a probable cause for me to suspend you for the remainder of the day."  
I wanted to scream, but I remained calm, "Wouldn't having a suspension ruin my record? For college I mean."  
He stared at the papers, "I won't write you down, but you still have to leave campus." He outstretched his hand to the wired telephone, "I will call your parents to pick you up."

"No." I said quickly and Mr. Bane's hand recoiled, "My Mothers in court for the Baker trial, and my Father doesn't have his telephone during work." I hoped this would be a good excuse for me to stay at the school and not have to leave. Baine seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Your brother Clay, does he have a car?" He asked.

"Yes."  
Baine smiled, "According to his portfolio he has a free first period, so your brother can drive you and still be at school to attend his studies." He held out for the phone, "His number?"

I breathed out in frustration as I told him the number. I heard Clay on the other line ask if I was alright, and when the principle assured him that I was and to just report to his office he agreed and hung up the phone. I stared at the bottle of pills as I waited. Shit. Clay would know these weren't adivil because these were his. I really was an idiot, he used these for his horrid fever months ago. But, when it went away the doctors advised him not to use it because it would give him a numb sensation, but of course that was nice for me.

I kept my head forward when he entered the room and sat next to me, he stared at me pecuniary and then at the bottle. I turned my head for a moment to watch his eyes go wide, but he didn't say anything that I thought he would. He listened to Bane when he informed me about my suspension and told him to carry on the word to our parents. "And here." Mr. Bane handed Clay the bottle of pills, "Make sure to place them in the medicine cabinet."

Clay and I walked to his car in silence, both of us had nothing to say until he closed the door to his door and I closed the passenger one. "What the fuck Lacie?" Clay nearly screamed at me as he held the bottle up, "What were you doing with these?"

"I had cramps I thought they were advil." I murmed.

"Don't bullshit me Lacie. More than a fourth of these are missing and I barely used half." His voice was a growl.

I stared at him, "I-I didn't mean to."

Clay reeled the car into ignition, "You know you gotta tell someone what's going on. At first you just started being a bitch to Mom, and now this and getting expelled? I mean seriously Lacie?"  
I wanted to scream at him, but I didn't. I watched him pull into our neighborhood, "Just please don't tell Mom or Dad."

Clay parked the car in the front of our house, "If you tell me what's going on."

I smiled, "Nothing is going on Clay, I promise."

Clay nodded, "Alright. Go on." He rushed me out of the car, and I waved to the car is left my street. Hopefully Clay wouldn't tell any of our parents because if he did I knew they would be more than pissed. I fell on my bed I was exhausted after all my anxiety levels had been up to the roof. I pulled the covers over my body, and fell fast asleep.

"Lacie!" I woke up to a loud knocking at my door, I blinked my eyes open to find my Mother staring at my body entangled on my bed. "Dinners ready." She smiled.

"I'm not hungry." I murmed closing my eyes. I was starving.

My Mother groaned as she strode over to my bed, "At least eat a little bit of something."  
I agreed silently and followed her downstairs and into the dining room, I looked up at Clay who was sitting silently and taking a bite of mashed potato off of his fork. My eyes went wide at him as if to signal the question if he told our parents. He shook his head no. My body untensed and I felt myself breath out with relief. I sat at the table and put a tiny morsel of plato's and the roast my Mother had made on the plate.

"How was the trial?" I asked, and pretend to be interested as my Mom told me about the new testimonies.

"I think it's sad." I interrupted my Mother as she began to talk about Hannah's accused lies.

My Father looked up from his fork, "What is dear?"

"The fact that a dead girl is being accused of lying something that she killed herself over." My Mother shot me a glare at my words.

"Lacie!"

"What Mom?" I thrusted my fork on the table, "She's dead. Hannah's dead and the school could've stopped it. She _went_ to him about her rapist!"

"_Accused_ rapist." She corrected me.

"Accused or not Bryce is just getting off the hook because his parents are loaded." I scoffed, "I just think this whole court case thing is bullshit. I mean the girl commited suicide, and people are only worried about the school. Not the girl, or what they could have done, or what the school could've done."

My Mother stared at me deeply, "There is nothing I could've done."

"But what can you do?" I asked.

My mother didn't respond. And my Father and brother were watching our banter with wide eyes, "What would you have done if it were me?"

My Mother laughed, "Thank God I don't have to worry about that." She took a sip of her wine, with a grin and I looked down at my lap shutting my mouth quickly. My Mother seemed to notice, "Do I?" My silence had perked the attention of everyone at the table. Especially Clay who was staring at me with realization.

I looked up from my lap and smiled as I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear playfully, "No. Of course not."

The doorbell rang which was a perfect excuse for me to leave the table, "I'll get it." I threw the napkin off my lap onto the tablecloth.

I opened the door with a smile, "Yes." But the corners of my lips made a 180 turn when I saw Tony at the door with his hands deep into his pockets.

Fuck.

* * *

Please leave reviews! It gives me motivation to write more and more. :)


End file.
